Change
by school-hetic
Summary: Dumbledore decied for the 'greater good' that no one should have a creature inheridance when Harry potter was in first year. Now it is 7th year and the M.O.M. is doing something about it. dont they realize 17 is when heat hits. will become HP/DM, SS/RW, HG/BZ
1. Chapter 1

_**Dumbledore has been destroying his students**_

_It seems that Albus Dumbledore has given all his 7__th__ year students, the year that now resides the 'Boy-who-killed-he-who-must-not-be-named', a potion that stops any creature inheritance. _

_He clames that it was for the greater good and no one should go against what ever he says. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts. He says that any creature inheritance would destroy what he wanted in the school and changed all 1__st__ years, 7 years ago, so that they would be normal and strong. _

_All 7__th__ years are to take the counter potion that would destroy what the ex-headmaster has givin them. Whatever they turn out to be, they will stay at the school and get the education. Everyone should go to the school nurse to obtain this potion. If they do not take it, it is possible that they will be driven crazy and might even die._

_History of Albus Dumbledore page 4_

_How this potion might have to do with He-who-must-no-be-named page 6_

_Other possible conditions of not taking the potion page 8_

**I am trying out a new story. **


	2. I am a

I walked right in to platform 9 and 3/4 to find that there were mostly younger students. I could be wrong. I did not care much when I got tackled but one Hermione Granger. She looks at me with just a happy face that I give back to her.

"How are you Harry? Are you feeling ok? Did you do your homework?" She said these questions as fast as humanly possible. When I heard her do this I thought it might have been magic but it seems that she does this without help.

"I am fine Hermione. You know for a matter of fact that I was unable to do my homework." She looks like she guilty for asking me. "Don't worry I will just do it on the train." She smiles at me and we get on to the train.

She let me have her notes to do my homework as she cursed the muggles I have to live with. I could not wait to get home. I was having a great time with just Hermione, who told me that Ron was going to meet us there. I asked her why but both of us could not come up with a good reason he would be at the one place he hates the most.

It stopped being fun when the door to our compartment opened to one Draco Malfoy. He just snares at us. I looked at him and for once I did not want to curse him. He looked like shit and that was just putting it nicely. He was paler then he normally was and his hair was not at its best.

"Can we help you Malfoy?" I asked. He just continued to look at us.

"Do you even know what is happening Potter? Or are you just stupid?"

"I was just asking you a question. There was no need to get mad."

He throws something at me and left. That was a first time. I am so used to him spelling, cursing, and trying to hurt me but to throw paper at me was new. I look down at the discarded paper to find that it was the newspaper.

I gasp and Hermione looks over my shoulder to find out what I reacted to. I could believe that Dumbledore would do this. He puts me in a place that hurts me and he knows it. It is about time that he is caught. I wonder who figured this out and told. I would give them money.

"I can't believe he did this to us. I want to know if there is something within me. I can't wait until we get there and find out." Hermione said. I could tell that she was truly excited about not being a muggle born but a creature. It was funny. I started laughing and she hit me.

"I am telling you Harry there has to be a reason. Magic is matter and you can't just create matter out of thin air. It has to be made from something else. As matter cannot be created or destroyed just changed." She went into teacher mode. I wonder if she is going to become one, she sounds like it.

When we got to the castle, we both went up to the hospital wing and found Poppy running here and there. She did not look at all happy. There was a person that I have never seen before writing things down on the pad in front of them. I am guessing that it was an M.O.M. guy that came to make sure that everything was going to plan and that nothing went wrong.

Poppy turned and saw us. She gave us a strained smile. "Ah there you two are. Once you have this potion maybe you could calm down one Mr. Weasley." She did not wait for an answer and pushed the vile at us and made us drink.

Before I could even finish it, a pain that I have never felt before hit me. I try to stay standing but I fell forward. I don't know what happened to Hermione but I hope that she is ok.

When I woke up I felt kind of out of it. I could tell that I was in the Hospital and in a bed but I had no idea what the hell is going on. I had to blink. I just thought 'hell'. This can't be happening. I turn my head to see a person that looked like Hermione, just male. I close my eyes and I got hit with memories of yesterday.

The potion that I took made me feel pain that made me pass out. It must have done the same to Hermione. When I reopened my eyes I tried to get up but the pain of pulling hair made me stop. Wait…hair…I look down and there was silky black hair under my hand. I follow it up and found that, yes, it belonged to me.

"Well, Mr. Potter, welcome to living world. I would have loved to say that nothing happened and you are fine but it does not look like it." I look at the woman talking, Poppy, and blinked. I could see her. I know that that is not shocking but for me, who had yet to get my glasses one, it is. I reach out for my glasses and put them on. Everything was so blurry. What ever happened changed my eyes.

"What is wrong with me, Poppy?" I ask her. She just smiles at me.

"Nothing. I have to say that you are just like you should have been if Dumbledore did not give you that potion." She points to a mirror on a door and turned to another student that was there. I walk up to it and cannot believe that this is me.

My hair was long, and I mean long. It was passed my butt and it was so black with some red highlight in it. My eyes are just as green if not more. I was spell bound by my own eyes. The only down part is that I think I shrunk 2 inches. My pants were too big on me and so was my shirt. I point my wand down and changed the length of them to fit me right. Not my cloak, for some reason I liked them long. When I turned my head I found that my ears peck out of my hair.

I run my fingers up the side of my ear and found that it comes up to a point. What the hell, I'm an Elf?

**Tell me how you all liked this chapter or even hated it. I would like it. **

**Thanks to all that are following:**

**0QueenOfTheDarkness0, arbr12, bad-bunny-s, Belldandy55555, BoycottYourself, Damators, dayday1223, DragonSlayer0304, EmeraldStar257, Forthegreatergood, geetac, im-fluent-in-parseltongue, leticia79, Marked Goddess, nikochan89, and toothlessmuse.**

**Thanks to all that faved:**

**bad-bunny-s, DragonSlayer0304, geetac, , Saraehansen, and VampQhuinn.**

**Thanks to:**

**Toothlessmuse: I will try to update as much as possible but at least once a week. Thank you for commenting. It does make me happy. do_ob **


	3. she a heand blood hell

I just stare at myself for just a few minutes until I hear a man like groan behind me. I am shocked because the bed behind me is that of Hermione's unless I was wrong. I turn to see a bushy red-ish brown haired man sitting there. He had red cat-like ears coming out of his head. I could not stop myself from laughing.

"What is so funny?" I try to control my laughing and say:

"You." The person that I have a feeling is Hermione gets up and looks in to the mirror that was behind me.

"What is this? I know for a matter of fact that I am female and have always been." She shrieked. Poppy came over and said what she had to me. Hermione just could not stop her…himself from touching the furry ears.

"Well you did way that you wanted something different. Now you have it. You can't complain about something that has already been done." That is about the time when I noticed a nice fluffy red tail coming out of her…his skirt. "You have another thing added to your body there." I point to it and she…he gives another shriek. This just was not her…his…screw it, day.

When Poppy came around again she asked us, "Now that you are up and about, can you do something about Mr. Weasley?" She pointed into one of her back rooms.

We walked over to it as Hermione takes off her…his shoes, said something about being too tight. There was a growl from the inside. I can't wait to see what Ron is. If Hermione is now a male cat thing then Ron is going to much worse. I open the door and something attacks us. I put up a shield before I could even tell what it was.

Standing outside my shield is one Ron Weasley. He had long hair like me, for a second I thought that we both were elves but that is not right. He got taller, damn, and he had fangs.

"I get turned in to a Neko but he gets to become a vampire that is not right." I turn to Hermione.

"At least you did not shrink." Hermione nods and then looks back at our friend. He had made his way in to a corner and flinched when we came in.

"You two should leave. I don't want to hurt you. Please just leave."

"You know that we can't do that Ron." Says Hermione as she walks closer to him. "You know that you could ask Poppy and she could get you some bags from the Hospital. You don't need to hide like a coward." I look at her. That was harsh.

"You don't get it. I would attack someone at any time and I am now one thing I hate more than anything in this world and include Professor Snape." There was no hate in the name but in the '_I_'s that was in the sentence. I remember how he hated the thought of getting his blood sucked out of him by a vampire, now he had to do it to feed.

I had to stop myself there for a second. I just hit me that I was ok with all of these changes and that I did not care that one of my friends were now part cat and the other could kill me for my blood. I laugh to myself. I was going crazy and it was Dumbledore's fault.

"Is everything ok in here?" Says a nervous Poppy at the door.

"Yes Poppy. It seems that Ron here is now a vampire and is having issues with himself." Says Hermione. It was getting weird just hearing a male voice coming out of a very male Hermione.

"I will be back with a few bags." And with that Poppy was off like her life depended on it.

"A few…as in more than one?" We both look down at a shivering vampire.

"You are, what they call it, a feedling. Meaning you are going to be hungry and once you got a taste it is going to be a big one. If you do not feed then you will attack a student in the hall all because you are hungry and they tasted good." Hermione said as if it was the most common thing to all of us. I have a feeling that Hermione is going to be our guide for this year more than normal.

Poppy came back and I got the bags from her before she walked, ran, away. I push them at Ron. Who just kept pushing them back at me? I look at him with a smile. I grabbed one of his hands to see that yes he had claws. I grab one finger and run it down my arm, causing me to bleed. No I am not a cutter but if I had to get him to eat this is one way.

He snatched his hand from me and looked at it. He placed it right next to his nose and took a big sniff. I watch as he twitches and slowly licks his finger. Just the taste sent him off and Hermione throw a bag at him. Just like that we had him feeding. I know when he comes back to his senses he is going to yell at us but at least we know he is safe.

**Small chapter, sorry. How was it?**


	4. draco and blaise

**Draco's POV**

I went in to the hospital wing with my best friend, Blaise. I don't think that I should not be doing this. I highly doubt that that potion that the crazy headmaster would do anything to me, and this one would detect that I am nothing but Pureblood.

I snort and Blaise looks at me. I could tell that he knew what I was thinking. It was amazing that he did not need me to tell him.

"Just take the dang potion, it might make you stronger." He said to me. I doubt that it could make me stronger. I was the strongest person that was in this world. I laugh.

We watch as Madam Poppy ran in to her office and back again. I do believe she was caring around bags of blood…disgusting. Then Madam Poppy was back and looking at us. I could tell that she was trying to get away from whatever was in that room.

"Now that you two are here, you can take that potion. Come over to a bed and take it. I do not fell like levitating you both in to a bed." She shows us to a bed and gives us a very disgusting potion. I did not want to take it. I watch as Blaise just downs it. He just looks forwards and like that he faints. Madam Poppy looks at me with the look of 'just-take-it'. I uncork it and down the hatch it goes.

Before I realize it I was out. I felt some pain and discomfort in my arms and stomach but other than that I felt nothing. For a brief moment I smelt something good pass by me and I wanted to get up and take it but something was keeping me down. It passed like it was nothing so I forgot about it.

When I woke up, I saw a very curious Blaise looking at me. He looked like he wanted to smile at me but was afraid of how I would act to it.

"Welcome to the living world. I would suggest to get up and check yourself out." The way he said it freaked me out. How bad did the stupid potion mess me up? I get up and he reached out to help me out of the bed that I was in. I just touched him and I had to pull back. He did not feel right to me, he felt like sand on a beach. I did not like how it felt to my skin and he looked at me at hurt.

"I can get out of bed by myself. Don't worry I can do it." I said to him. My voice even sounded different. I would have to say that it had a growl to it. It makes Blaise jump.

I got up and walked myself to the mirror that Blaise showed me to. I truly did not want to see what I have become. It was not something that should be coming to a Malfoy; neither was backing out of something that a Malfoy started.

I look at me and notice that I looked normal except 3 things: first) my hair, second) my neck and third) my hands.

My hair was now completely white and past my shoulder blades. This is going to be hell. I like having platum blond hair because I look like my father but now I have no resemblance to him at all. It sucks. Not to mention that it is going to be hell to wash it.

My neck had some green and silver going down it. It was weird. I looked closer to it and notice that it was scales I reach up this my hands and feel them down. I noticed then that it goes even farther then it looked. I pulled off my cloak, vest, and shirt to see the extent of this thing. It reached around my neck, down the forearms of my arms, and down my stomach. I noticed that they went down below my pants. I was going to take them off when Blaise stopped me.

"Dray I don't think that giving everyone a strip tease is a good thing." I look at everyone and notice that I was being watched. I growl, no one but my mate is going to see me. I grab my clothes and start putting them one when I look at my hands.

They were more like claws. My nails were silver with a hint of green. The part before the nail to the knuckle was covered in the same type of scales as the rest of my body, well the part I have seen. It was nice that I was Sytherin even when I am a creature.

Blaise looks at me; this is when I notice the changes in my friend. I could not believe that he barely changed. His ears are pointed back not up. He still did not have hair and his eyes have become narrow. It was even funny when he turned. He had a bushy tail sticking out the top of his pants. It was black and did I mention bushy.

"I have a feeling that I am part wolf. I would say dog but that is too degrading." He said and then started walking out. I was hungry and I was guessing that so was he so we went to the open buffet that is going down in the great hall. They wanted for the 7th years to have a chance to go up and get the potion from Madam Poppy so they are not going to sort the new first years until tomorrow.

When we got in there was small round tables around the whole place and you could sit anywhere. You could still tell were the Houses usually sat. I was hit with different types of smells.

There was one that smelled like the one in the Hospital wing and I had the want to find out who it was. I was made to sit down next to my now wolf-ish best friend. I could tell that he was happy by the way that his tail was swinging.

I had a piece of lamb in my plate before I knew it. It was the nicest thing I have ever tasted. I had about 6 or 7 before Blaise stopped me. I smiled to him. I know that he has my back if I ever need him, but I was hungry.

"That would be your 9th piece. I know that you are different but you still have to show that you are a person to look up to." I look at him and can't believe that I have had that much. I could tell by his eyes that he was not kidding.

"I am hungry." Was the only this I said to him about it. He shook his head and put a hamburger in front of me. I at it and another, I stopped after 3. I guess that the change has made me hungry.

**How was that chapter? **

**I need some ideas about the name of male Hermione. **

**Thanks to all that like, review and read this story, it makes me happy.**


	5. Morning after

**Harry's POV**

Before I went to bed, I truly though that nothing in me was going to change. The evening was the same, as if this potion did nothing to me. Yah I became shorter with long hair and don't forget the pointed ears. I just thought of it as a 'Potter' thing, the one thing that happens every year and shrugged it off.

When I got up, I shivered at my half naked body in the thin air. I grab around for a shirt. I swear that I went to bed with one on. When I found it I put it on and looked around to see if anyone was a wake. I had this disgusting felling coming from my stomach when I thought someone had seen me half naked. I know that everyone here has seen me in my birthday clothes but not anymore.

I run my little body to the bathroom. I turn to the door and spell it closed so that no one and I mean no one can come through it. I did not nor do I want anyone to ever see me naked ever again. I get in one of the showers and start it up. It felt nice to have the ability to get clean but this did not feel right. I did not know what is different, but something was. I just shrug it off.

I finished with my body then I started on my hair. It was different to have long hair but I got over that last night. This is the first time I got to play with it. It felt like silk running through my hands. I could not stop myself from touching it. It was awesome. I now know why elves have such long hair; I don't think I could even think about cutting it.

About the time I got out, there was banging at the door. I could hear them yelling at the door, well at me, say that they will curse whoever it was that locked the dang door, and that they had to pee.

I grab my towel and spell it to be a cloak, and then covered myself. I then un-spelled the door. It was funny to watch as 6 full grown males try to push in through a door way. When they figure that that was not going to work they changed the way they were.

By the time I got out of the bathroom I was dry under the spelled-cloak. I was laughing and a voice spoke.

"Could you not be so bloody loud? I could hear you from the bathroom." I look and see that Ron was pressed in to the darkest corner in his bed. He even had the curtains on the bed down were the sun was coming through.

"Sorry Ron. I forgot that you don't like big sounds." I go over to the window near my bed and place a curtain over it so that Ron could get out of bed. Hermione told us that he did not have to worry about sun killing him in the castle, it was said that the castle had charms to make it so a vampire student could not be burned. He can get sunburn though, it was in 'Hogwarts: a history.'

"Thanks mate-" I growl at him. I did not want to be called a mate from someone other than my real one.

"Sorry. I will try to remember that you are not to be called that." He looked down. He should be a proud creature not someone that bows to me.

"Ron, look up. I am not mad at you. I am trying to get used to the new 'me'. Now if you could, could you please make sure that the others do not make it in here before I make myself clothed." He just gave me a look and got to it. I have a feeling that a pissed red-head vampire will make them stay.

I look in my trunk and noticed that I had no green. For some odd reason, I wanted green. I grab one of the disgusting shirts from the people that cage me over the summer and snap it out, making a nice whip sound. I watch, from my fingers as the shirt starts to bleed green, one that matches the forests.

I smile and put it on. I grab one of the pants and put them on. I did not have anything against the pants, other that they are too big and long.

Once they were zipped the other boys came in. I hear one say to me.

"You should train the vamp-dog, Harry." That made them laugh and go on with their day. I watch as Ron walks to the door and out of the room. From the same voice I hear, "Did anyone else think of Snape when Ron left?" I did not hear the responses as I went after him.

I notice him standing there looking at something. I stand next to him and looked where he was. There lying on a couch was a very male Hermione, sleeping. He looks very comfortable; he had his tail wrapped around his middle as he was rolled up in a ball. I walk up to the cat boy…Neko…and shook his shoulder.

He looks up at me and shrieks. I had to laugh. He looks around and notices were we are. "Sorry Harry, I thought that you made it in to the girl's dormitory."

"Why are you sleeping out here?" Say a very quiet Ron. I turn to see him rubbing his ears. That probley did not feel that good.

"Got kicked out when they found out I was a guy." Hermione then shrugged his shoulders. "I wonder what is going to happen today. It is not like we can have class. It would be funny to try but some of us are not able to go to it, like Ron." Ron nods. He knows that Hermione did not say it to be mean. If it had been yesterday, then Ron would have been crazy pissed.

"I am hungry, let's go and see if there is any food in the Great Hall yet." I said. I might not eat much but I am hungry.

The Great Hall was set up the same way it was last night. I look at the spread that was at the tables when we got there. It was funny, there was many type of meats and even fruits. Most times there is the same things one the table every day. There was even chicken, that is not even a breakfast food.

I look at Ron who was looking the food longingly. He found that he could not eat it last night and probably could never again. He went to grab his glass just to find that it filled up with blood. It was funny to see how his face lit up because he had something to eat then frowned when he remembered that it was blood that he was about to drink.

I turn to look at Hermione. He was eating fish…and milk. When I put my hands on the table I could tell that it was vibrating. Hermione was purring and it set me off. I could not help myself, I laugh. Ron must have caught on and started to laugh as well.

Poppy came in about this time with a student. It looked like a Ravenclaw was now part bat with the wings that was coming out of their back. Poppy nods to McGonagall and left. I have a feeling that this is not going to end well.

"Good morning to all students and my staff. All seventh years are going to be sorted and placed into groups. It has come to my attention that many of you have changed and are no prepared for this school year. After lunch all seventh years are going to Diagon Ally. No money will be needed because the Ministry will pay for everything." Professor McGonagall nods at all of us and then sits down.

"Good now I can talk to my parents and maybe I can get the male name they had set out for me at birth." Says Hermione as she eats another fish. I look at her 'that better be the last one,' and she gives me a shrug.

"Why would they have a male name for you? I thought that muggles had a thing that could tell the gender of a child." Says a very irritated Ron, the Great hall had become too loud for him.

"My parents wanted it to be a surprise when they had me, so they chose two names for me. I only know of Hermione. It was my name." She said as she grabs the pitcher with the milk. It was half gone. I have a gut feeling that she was the one that drank it that empty.

"That is just weird but I guess that I could tell that to my dad. He might like that knowledge." As he was speaking I look at the door again. I was waiting for something but I had no idea what it was. I watched as the man that Ron was talking about come through that door, with the wife and Charlie.

"Ron it looks like you have company." I said, Hermione looks up and Ron says, "What?"

"RONALD!" Ms. Weasley yelled as she made her way to us. I could feel that Ron was shaking, wither it was from the yelling or because they were here I don't know.

She got to him and started to check him out. "You look fine to me. I don't know what your father was talking about. Creature blood in my son, ha, I doubt it. None of your brothers are creatures and neither are you." Under her breath I heard her say, 'I don't know about the twins.'

"I am telling you Molly that every person in this schools seventh year has changed. It might be that the potion did more than it should have." Said Mr. Weasley, as he tried to get his wife away from the poor boy.

"You did change, didn't you Ron?" Charlie asks. "There is something coming off you that reminds me of my dragons. You might not be a dragon but it is still there, the predatory feel." There was something that made me think that Ron has atleast one family member on his side. Charlie is not going to hate him.

"Whatever Charlie. I doubt that there is different with my son. Other then you have longer hair, and are paler, you are the same aren't you Ron?" says Ms. Weasley.

"Mum…I have to say…" I could tell that Ron is having a hard time. "I have become different and more than my hair and my skin." He breathed. "Mum, I am a vampire. I drink blood and I can't even have normal food." He was shaking after telling her that.

Ms. Weasley looked at him as if he just told her that he was going to die, and walked out. She was yelling to the whole would that she only had 5 sons and one daughter.

Ron started to shake even worse than he had when they came in. If a vampire could cry then I have a feeling that he would be doing so. He looks up at his father and his older brother. I could tell that he thought that they thought the same way. I did not want for him to hurt this way. Before I could even hug the man sitting next to me someone else did.

I watch as Mr. Weasley hugged his son. "I will never turn you away. You might not be the pig of a son that I had but you are my son. I don't care what your mother says. You are welcomed home anytime and don't be scared to talk to me or your brothers and Ginny."

When he let go I still did not get to touch my friend. Charlie grabbed him and pulled him up for a hug. "You are Ron. You should be proud and stand up for who you are. I doubt that a dragon will back down when it is put in to battle. You should not either."

With that they left. Ron was smiling as if the world belonged to him.

"I don't get it. Why did your brother say that?" Says a very confused Hermione.

"He just compared me to a dragon. He loves dragons so when he compared us he was telling me that he loves me and that I should stand like a dragon." Ron replied.

A little after lunch, Ginny came and got us. She told us that the lists for the groups were put up and to go check who we were with.

Ron got there first. He turned to us, "Blood hell."

**How was this chapter? Next time it is the trip, I can't wait… Hermione gets his new name next time too. I am still deciding on the new name. I love the names that I got but I would like a few more to shuffle at. **

**Toothlessmuse: Love the names. I have not decided that just yet. It sounds like a good idea. **

**Sabaku no Sable: Funny name…I am still trying to find the story though.**

**Howl of Time: That was one of the names that my sister, who does not read my stories, suggested. It must be a really awesome name.**


	6. Z D

**Professor Snape**

**Granger, Hermione**

**Longbottom, Neville**

**Malfoy, Draco**

**Potter, Harry**

**Weasley, Ron**

**Zabini, Blaise**

It looks like we are going to be harassed by one Professor Snape and the prince of Sytherin. I look at my friend and they look at me, this is not going to be a good trip. I just hope that they are going to be slightly good and nice.

"Now that you are here, can we get going? The others are waiting for us and I don't want to stay out too late." We hear behind us. Forget the prier statement. This trip is going to suck.

We turn to see one not happy Snape. He does not want to be stuck with us and us not to him. Whoever put this together is going to get it. This trip is to help all of us and putting us with this man is not on that path.

He turns and walks away and we had no choice to walk with him. I would not put it pass this man to leave without us. When we get there, the prince and his best friend was there waiting. Snape went passed them and they turn and follow.

"Professor aren't we forgetting about Neville?" I asked him.

"It seems that Mr. Longbottom is in the hospital wing allergic to himself." He says, "Only Longbottom would be something that he is allergic to." He mutters. The two Sytherins sinker, Ron did not care. It looked like he was trying to figure something out. From past knowledge I have found not to disturb his thoughts. Hermione looked off into space, she was wondering about his parents.

We get to where the shadow of the school ended and Ron stopped. I have completely forgotten that he was not to leave the school into the sun without becoming a big fire ball. He did not, thank merlin.

"I dear say, what is it now?" Says a cranky dungeon bat.

"Professor, Ron can't leave the school. Being a vampire, he has to stay out of the sun. You taught us that." Hermione explains. The look of shock was apparent on their faces. I would have laughed if it was not for Ron.

"Well now, Miss…Mr. Granger, do something about it or we are going to have to leave him behind." Snape replied.

Hermione grumbled; it seemed as if he did not want to do anything. He grabs the hair tie that he was wearing, places something on it and gives it to Ron.

"I placed a stronger version of the sun repellent charm on this. It should keep the sun from getting you for about 4 hours. It has to be touching your skin so put it around your wrist." He sounded like the Hermione we knew at the beginning and then got bored at the end. I do have to say that the cat change in him is making him less know-it-all-ish.

Ron muttered under his breath about wearing something that is made for girls. He put it on and like a cat to water he tapped his feet outside of the shadow and then jumped right out. I smile at his antics.

We got to the edge of the wards and porkeyed out of here. Not one of my favorite ways of going. When we landed I was not the only one on my arse. Malfoy was sitting in a complete daze and Zabini was on his stomach (looks like dogs do not land on their feet). Hermione landed, surprisingly, on his feet and Ron looks like he just glided into his place.

Diagon Alley only had students, teachers and some Ministry officials roaming the streets.

Hermione waves at me and runs away. Snape yells at him to come back and then looks at us.

"What did you three plan before coming here? I will have you know that I will not tolerate this behavior and Miss…Mr. Granger will find her…himself in detention for running away. Do I make myself clear?" He says as he looks down his nose. We just nod.

I would not like to be killed before I got used to being Harry the elf. I wanted change and I got it, now I got to live with it. So far I like it.

Ron and I told him that we had no clue where He went. So we offed and looked for Hermione. We cannot check in and obtain our money without him. It was about an hour until I was tackled by a man with bushy hair. My only guess was that it was Hermione…One crying Hermione.

"Hey what is wrong, Hermi-"

"Don't you dare call me that. I don't want that name anymore." He said to me. I have never seen him this shaken. "It was all a lie."

"What? Tell me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Past/Hermione ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I ran to the Leaky Cauldron. I hope the other two will be ok. When I got there, I floo-ed to my home. I knew my parents would not be home but my mom would know that I am. I gave her a necklace that will tell her that. _

_I went in to my mum's office to find my baby book. I remember looking through it once but she took it away from me, told me that that book was something I was not read. I found it hidden behind many of my mum's books. I open it to see that it was missing somethings._

_I was always told that they did not know my gender because it was a surprise, but there was nothing on my birth. No at birth weight, foot/hand prints, birth height, and no name selections. I did not even have any before baby photos. This is not right. _

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?" I hear a cold version of my mum's voice. I turn to her. "Hermione? This is not right you are a girl. Who are you?"_

"_It is me mum, Hermione. There was this thing at school and it turned me male and-"_

"_My daughter is not male. You cannot be her. Get out right now." She was turning pissed. Before she was just cold but now she looked like she was going to kill me._

"_I had to take a potion that would destroy any blocking potions that Professor Dumbledore ga-"_

"_Dumbledore promised that this would not happen. This can't happen. You are not my daughter. Get out of my house and stay out." She grabbed me by my hair and started to drag me out. "That man said that he would give me a child, he gave me a boy. Did not want one. They cause nothing but trouble, so he changed him. I got a girl. Hermione is a girl and has always been one. You are not worthy of being my child."_

_I struggled and screamed. What was she doing to me? I might have changed genders but this is me. Nothing can change who I am. Before I knew it I was outside on the grass with my mum yelling at me to leave or she is calling the cops. _

_I got up and walked a block and thought of what she had said. She knows about Dumbledore and said that he gave her a child. She did not want a male so Dumbledore changed it…She can't be talking about me right. I have never had the sense that I was a guy or that I like females. Well there is a fact that I never liked to shop or dress up or even wear make-up. I barely tame my hair, which always seem to have a mind of its own. _

_So I am a boy and the crazy man changed me. This is not going as well as I had hoped. I did not want to be here anymore so I ran to the nearest house, hoping that the people that live there were not home and used there fire place. I had to get to my family as quick as possible. _

_At least they want me._

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*Back/Harry*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`

I pat him on his back. I might not have parents but I knew they wanted me. It sucks that a parent would turn away a child because it is not the gender you want it to be. Before I could say anything Snape got here.

"Well it looks like you found Mr. Granger." He got a Hermione that was going to tell him off when he spoke again. "I would like to get this little trip over with, if you please. We have to head to the Daily Prophet's office so that we can sign in and you can get on with buying thing that you _need._" He then turned and off he went. I wish I had something that I could hit him with…hard.

We were handed paper to sign when we got there. It was like a job application. They probley think that they could get the money back from us somehow. It was really funny. I filled my out and so did the others. We are to be given 30 Galleons, which is a lot of money.

I gave my 'application' to the official that was there and he read my name out. Then a bag was placed right in front of me. Slowly, much to the potion masters dislike, everyone passed up theirs as well. The same thing happened. When Hermione passed his up, the official looked at it and smirked.

"There is no student by that name in Hogwarts."

"There is one now." He told him. His smirk got bigger. At to prove his point the man read out:

"Zach Damon." And just like the rest of us the bag of money appeared right in front of Her...Zack.

**How was this one? Sorry for the delay, being sick sucks. Have a good day.**


	7. Shopping

When we all got our money, got the low down on what is going on. It seems that all the shops had something that might help us. In truth it was like we were on a scavenger hunt and it sucks.

Hermione, I mean, Zach was the most excited from all of us. I have never seen him this happy. I guess that he now had the complete right to change. It is crazy and people are stupid, sometimes.

The Sytherin were just going along with whatever is going on. Zabini had this, 'just go and I'll follow' on his face. He did not want to be here but he was not going to over react, good for him. Malfoy, on the other hand, had his normal aura of 'don't get in my way.'

Out of every one it was Ron that had the major affect. No one got in his way. He led us to the first shop and we got there in record time. He had this thing that said, 'I would move if I was you.' Even the Sytherins did move when he passed by.

The first thing on this huge list to do is, find out just what we were. To do that we had to go to Flourish and Blotts. Snape pushed us in and then stayed outside. This is not one of the funniest things he has ever done but he has to do it.

The place looked so much different. All books were moved to the second floor and there were booths set up in a giant semi-circle. The banners on them ranged from, "I don't know what I am," to, "I am … but I don't know what kind." The second one is the one I headed for. Ron stud right next to me. It was not that hard guess that he knew what he was.

The other three had no real clue what they are so they went to the former. Zach's tail was swinging back and forth, he was content, from what I have no idea.

This line was not that long, so Ron and I got up to the front quickly.

"Alright dearies, what are you? From there we can determine what we can do for you." Says a short plump woman. She had this smile that told me that she really did want to help me not because she had to.

"I am a vampire." That is all he had to say. She just smile and nodded. She turned and brought out two different slabs.

"I want you do put your hand on these slabs." She puts them down. One was a deep red and the other was a dark brown. I watch as he puts one had on the red one and the other hand on the brown one. As soon as he puts his hands down the one on the red one get jerked up.

"Bloody hell. That one is hot. How can you stand to touch that thing?" She just chuckles and takes the slabs away.

"They are clay slabs that help tell you what type of vampire you are. Either you are a daywalker, the brown one, or a nightwalker, the red one. The one that you have a reaction to is the one that you are. So congratulations, you are a nightwalker." She points to the side. "We have many books that might help you more on being you." She then turns to me and smiles.

"I am an elf." She just nods and turns to get something. She then shows me this round clear ball.

"I want you to just hold this for me." This woman should have been in Sytherin. She does not give us any explation to what is going to happen.

I place out my hand and she places it in there. The ball starts to cloud up and then it began to change color. It reminded me of the remembrall that Neville got, but it turned black. The black smoke started to spark and shake. It started to freak and excite me.

"That is different. I would not have expected this." She says with that smile and tilts her head. It was the only thing that made her look in wonder. "It looks like your element is darkness but your power is storm. Most times they are the same. So congrats you're a dark elf with a stormy after taste. Please go over there and you can obtain books about yourself."

I really did not like that woman. She was annoying. I follow that finger to a huge collecting of books and they were all on elves. I have no idea what it was I was looking for. I wanted a general book on elves and something about dark and then storm elves. This is one thing that I would really like help from Hermione…I mean Zach…but he has his own problems.

'General…general…' I mutter as run my finger down the binds of the books. My finger ran across a book with a huge binding, if I did learn something from Zach, it was an important book. "Elves" it said; I do have to say that is the shortest wizarding book title around. I am surprised that they even published it; most books have to have a 3 word title min. I shrug and pick it up.

The powers and the elements are something I have no clue about. I want to know everything about what powers I have. I came across many different types of books talking about them but they are just partial knowledge. They all said the same thing and I was about to hurt someone.

"If you even dear to even touch me I will kill you, so thank you god." I hear behind me. I turn to see a very pissed Zach. He had his head pulled back and away from that annoying woman's hand. I have a feeling that she wanted to touch Zach's ears. I snort and I turn to look at the rest of the books. I know that he will take care of himself. I would though stop him if he really tries to kill the poor woman.

I get down on my knees and look the bottom row. Not much of a selection, I had memorized all the books that I wanted to get. That is if I don't find something better. Behind me I hear, 'I said don't touch me.' I laugh at him. Something caught my eye. It was a black book with green lettering. I should really find out what is with me and the color green today.

"The Powers of The Elf." I pick it up and open in up to the table of contents, each chapter was on an element/power and they were like 50 pages each. It is about as big as the one of general information. These books are going to kick me in the arse.

"Are you finished? If you are I do say that we should stop Zach from killing that thing of, what should be, a woman." Says a light voice. I turn to see a very annoyed Ron; he did not like it in here.

"How about you?" I asked him. He just pulls up 5 different books. "Alright. Let's stop the death of a crazy woman." He gives me a snort.

When we get there, Zach started walking away. He did not look that happy. 'If anyone tries to touch me again I will kill them.' I hear as we walk to him. I hear another snort from the man next to me. We follow a very cranky Zach to a section of books called other. Zach did not even know that we were there; he just looked for books about himself. I found it funny because as he looked through books and found nothing, he would slam the books back. I have never seen Hermione as a one that would destroy books, but I guess that Zach would not care.

We were joined by Zabini he just stopped and watched Zach just like us.

"Yo, Kitty Cat, the books did nothing to you. Leave them alone." Says a very amused dog boy. Zach just stops, and looks at the dog thing. He did not look that happy.

I look around for the other member of this group, Malfoy, as the three looks for information about the dog boy and the cat boy. I found him in the reptile section. He looked like he was not having as much luck as the other two. I laughed and Ron looks over his shoulder. He did not like that too much. It probably hurt him.

It took an hour before we even left the dang place; Malfoy with 3, Zabini with 7, Zach with 11, Ron with 5, and Me with 2 books. We walked out to a very, I mean, _very_ pissed Snape. He just pushed off the wall and moved to the next location. To Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for new clothes, it seems that we all need new clothes. Well, I really need new clothes.

I got the normal Gryffindor robes with green silk shirts, the whole wardrobe. It made me happy, well if I did not have to have the red on the robe I would have been happier. Zach had to get clothes for his now male figure.

Snape looks at us when we got done there; we had it shipped it to the school.

"I am going to pare you off. I find that it might be easier if I do this. It might cost me less time if it was like this. Potter you are with Malfoy, you might actuality do something…right. Gran-"

"My name is Zach Damon. If you do not call me that, I will call you Mr. Snuggles and you can't stop me." Says one pissed off Zach.

"Granger you are with Zabini. I will have to be with Weasley, as I am the only one that can help him. Now off and I will meet you back here in one and a half hours. If anyone is not here at that time I will give them a detention. It does not matter who it is, I will."

"Yes, Sir." Said 4 of us. "Yes, Mr. Snuggles." Says the last…Zach. I watch as the man shivers and then shooed us away.

Malfoy and I walk down one street. I really did not know what else I would need so I just followed the other man. I could not stop looking at him. He had the most amazing green scales; I had the want to touch them. I start walking closer to him, wanting to feel his skin, and he turns.

He did not even know of my dilemma, this sudden need. It was crazy and I needed to get away. I turn to look at was else is around me. One of the stalls had jewelry and I felt drawn to it. There was this nice green crystal wrapped by a mettle dragon. It was so beautiful I had to have it, that green was intoxicating. It was going to be mine.

"What are you doing Potter?" I pointed to the necklace that I wanted. He pointed his wand at it and then nodded. I shiver for the fact that he had checked it for anything bad. Then I bought it. Like I said, I wanted it so I will get it. Dang I am starting to sound like a dang Malfoy.

We then just went in and out of shops buying things that made us happy.

**Severus Snape POV**

I did not want to do this. I did not want to even get up this morning and now I am here escorting 5 teen boys. I am still creped about the fact the Granger is now a boy.

I spent an hour finding the now turned boy and then an hour waiting for them to return with books. I could be doing something better with my life other than waiting for teen brats. I would rather spend time with the over grown cat, McGonagall, and that is something. I decided that they would all split up and this 'find out about myself' party would go on faster.

I had to choose one of them to be with me. I did not want to be with Potter, we would kill each other and that is also a no on Draco. I don't want to a 'know it all' tailing me and I don't need for a player with me. Last is the Weasley, I guess that he was the only one that I could have around me. I guess I could help him with this thing that he has become.

When I told him that they would be separated they really did not mind. Well, not Granger, I now have a new name and I am going to try to kill it later.

Weasley did not want to go anywhere. I had to find something that would keep the sun from him for a while. It would do him no good if he cannot go outside. He might even come down to my dungeons and make them his own. I was not going to share with a Weasley.

We just walked around and did nothing. It was weird to see Weasley so silent, so unemotional. It was creepy. He just walked next to me; he was not disgusted to walk there. It was nice.

We ended up in Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. I went in with him and we found out that there was one candy that he could eat, Blood pops. He was very happy, for a vampire. I guess that not eating much but blood, so something else got a smile on that face.

I watch as he sets up monthly payments for the pops and we leave with him having 4 whole bags of Blood pops.

**How was this chapter? Let me know ok. **

_**I do have a poll that is going on right now. I will end it when I get up tomorrow morning, 10/15. Please vote if you can. It will help me a lot. **_


	8. shopping 2

**Severus Snape POV**

I watch as Weasley pushed the bags together and they shrank. I shook my head; he was really turning into a vampire and showing off his powers. I had to snort and then he snorted.

I watch his skin and noticed that his freckles are slowly fading away. His skin was becoming paler then mine is. I had to turn around; it was freaking me out about how I was looking at him.

"Professor, what are we doing? I really don't have anything else I need." I look back at him. It gave me a slight shiver to hear him call me 'Professor', it was soft and slow. As if he did not have a care in this world. It was not cold, or angry, it was just there. I did _not _want to hear it again.

"You need something that would keep the sun off you." I want this to be over with so I can be in my dungeons without this boy.

He just nods and we end up in a second hand store. It was not the type of place that I would normally walk into. I had to make sure that the boy chose something that would be good enough…no I do not mean I want to make sure that he is safe….

He looked around and picked up the weirdest things; a wooden horse that rocks, a square thing that made noise when shake, and a few more things. I had to hit him over the head a few times, whenever he picked up something that would not help him in the long run. It was getting crazy and I did not want to be here…yeah I did not want to be here.

I watch as he looks at the jewelry that they had there. I did not approve until he picked up this one ring. It was plain black metal ring. There was nothing special about it but the way it shined, I just stared at it. I was brought out of it when the ring left my sight.

I shake my head, once I get back I will get done with this stupidity. I see the ring come into my line of sight once again with the boy looking at me.

"Professor, I bought this. Can you put the spells on it? I know that I would never be able to do it myself." He just stands there, waiting for me. I take it from him and put an advanced sun repellent and protection charms on it. I put more on it then I would have. I know that I am going crazy, and I did not like it. I really don't like today at all.

"Do not put this on until the spell on the thing that Granger gave you wears off." I got a nod from my words.

We ended up in the place of meeting a half hour early. I stand there. I felt calm and at ease, one thing I have not been sense…never. I turn to the red head next to me, I was getting used to having someone stand next to me. This is not a good thing, not good at all.

**Hermione/ Zach**

I got me my books and that is all I want. I don't know what else I want. I would like to have more books but I don't care. On the other had the dog boy next to me was having fun. He liked getting the attention he was getting from both sexes. It was pissing me off. It was if his happiness is giving me a very bushy tail.

"You danged stupid dog, we are here to do stuff, not go around and be petted." I yell at him. He was just standing there and enjoying the company of 4 other women.

"You can go away and do as you want, you dammed cat. As you see, I am busy and you are getting annoying." He moved in hands in a shoo kind of way. I turn up my nose. Well whatever, if he wants to spend his time with these woman then so be it, bastard.

I turn and walk away. I am not his mother. I hope that he gets to the meeting place on his own. Know Mr. Snuggles, hahahaha, would blame me but I really don't care. He is not my responsibility.

I walked around and nothing hit me. I saw jewels and clothes but nothing. Being by myself and bored, I started to think. Am I really part cat? If I am not my parents child then who am I really? Am I really a boy? I felt like that boy that was made out of wood that wanted to become a real boy. His name escapes me at this moment.

This day sucked balls…now I know what I want, a ball. On my search of this ball I found Harry and Malfoy. They were acting weird; as if there was no hate between them. They were not even fighting. I felt a ping in my stomach. I turn and walk in a different direction.

As I continue down this path I come to find Mr. Snuggles and Ron. They were just like the other two. There was something about how they walked. I watch as they walked in sync with each other. That ping hit me once again and I shrug.

I ended up in a second hand store and found this nice looking ball. It was a muggle yarn ball that ran in different colors. It had this air about it. I wanted to tear it up here but I was unable to as there was a spell on it. I bought it without much thought.

"Yo, Cat. I thought I saw you outside. We have somewhere we need to be. If you can hurry that would be great." I heard from the door. The dammed mutt was there, looking as if I had been shopping here for hours. I smile at the man I had just bought my ball from and walked right passed the dog without looking at him. I just walked to the meeting point.

This day really does suck balls just not mine.

**I know that it is late and that it is short but how was it? It will be longer and on time next time.**


	9. new professors

**Normal POV (harry)**

When we got back, my half of the group made our way to the commons. Zach wanted to go and find out more about his self. I find it funny that he is more interested in the fact that he is now a cat over the fact that he is now a…well…he. Ron on the other hand had all of his clothes out and finding something else to wear. He kept saying that he was not hot enough, I personally was too hot. It made no sense to me.

I did not want to do either at this time so I went ahead and sat and did nothing. Doing that made me think and that lead to today and then to one now dragon boy. It was funny that he was now his own namesake. I do have to say that it does fit him. I could not see him as anything but that. He was even in green…such a green… I look down to the necklace that he had charmed for me and it shocked me. The color was that of his skin. I do not have any feelings for the dang boy, I don't.

I don't know how long I thought that but I was taken out of that thought when Ron came over and patted me on the head. I look up at him and he nods his head to the door. I caught on fast, it was dinner time and he was hungry. He was after all a feedling, when it comes from that of a vampire.

I looked around to find Zach. He was nowhere to be found. "He has already left. He was one of the first ones to leave. Can we now go? I am getting really hungry." He looked like he was going to go and hide. I stud and walked out of the commons. I did not need my best friend to kill a student because he was hungry in blood lust.

"How was it with Mr. Snuggles?" I ask him. He snorts at the name and I could see a slight smile. I just realize that I have not seen one from him for a while.

"I don't think that he minds the name much. I would not call him that when we are in class though. As for today, it was quiet. He did not speak much but when I found this," he holds out his hand and on it was a ring. "He took it from me and spelled it with so many spells that I have no clue what they were. It has to be the craziest thing that man has ever done. After that we waited. I did get me a year supply of blood pops. Did you know that you could really put blood in them? So stay away from mine."

I had to blink that was the most I have heard him talk for the day. I shake my head. I normally don't think this much. I guess I could knock it up as a 'change' thing.

"Wait, he is ok with the whole new nickname?"

"Well from being called a bat and slimy, I think that being called the opposite would do that to a person." I shrugged and let it roll right off of me. "How was it with the now part dragon boy?" I heard no hate for the Malfoy in his words.

"It was fine. He did the same thing that Mr. Snuggles did to you." I pull out my necklace. "He did not place any spells on it but he did make sure it was safe. I was deciding to buy it when he made sure. Other than that all we did was go around and shop like we were told to. Well, Malfoy did anyway."

We finally got down to the Great Hall and found Zach. He did not look all that happy. I noticed that there was no food on the table. I guess that it was because of the sorting that was going to happen today. McGonagall was at the table and Snape was missing. I guess that he is now the Second in command in this school. Great the heads of Gryphendor and Sytherin are now running the school. What is the worst that can happen?

I paid no attention to the newbies of this school. I saw that Ron grabbed his goblet. I guess that the elves gave some petty to him and it looks like to Zach as well. I gave a small laughter under my breath. I felt someone looking at me and I search the room with my hand still covering my mouth so that I would not be heard.

Malfoy from across the room was looking at me. He had this, 'why-am-I-looking-at-you-I-don't-know' look on his face. I wanted to look away from him but I just keep looking. I got snapped back to what is going about in the room when Professor McGonagall started to speak.

"We have two new teachers this year. Taking my teaching spot, Professor River; and teaching Defense this year is Professor Clirt. Take note that the Forbidden forest is just that forbidden. All items that are not to be used are posted outside of Flint's door. Now let's eat." With that she claps and food appears.

Ron looks at Zach and asked him the same thing that we were talking about on the way here. He just gave us a look. It did not look like he even wanted to talk about it. More like he wanted to kill anyone who asked again.

"So Zach, have you found anything interesting about yourself?" I had to ask. I really don't need a male Hermione look at me with that look. When he was a her, it was scary but now that he is a he, I feel that the death treats would come true.

"I am part cat, that part was a no duh. I fund that being part cat I was originally was born a boy. All half cat/human breeds are. There is only for one to truly turn into a female and that is when their mates want them to turn in to one. As my mother was not my mate she had no right for me to ask for me to be a female. It is against my culture." As she spoke I could tell that it was calming him down. He needed this so neither of us ever said a word. I did not like her mother at this point in time; I will just add it with the list that Ron's mum is at this point in time. They did not have the right to be called mothers.

After that dinner was a quiet affer, at least for the 3 of us. We went up to the commons and then Zach made himself a nice nest on the couch, which he now claims as his, and Ron and I made our way to the dorm. I watch as Ron points his wand at his bed and a spoke: "morpho".

It is a spell that can make something change, depending on what it was that they want to change. Most times it was just color or size.

I watch as his once just red bed turned into black sheets and blood red drapes. I look around to see that he was not the only one. I turn to my bed as was disgusted in what I had to sleep in. I turn my wand on it and spoke the same spell.

The colors changed in to forest green for the sheets and the black for the drapes. I crawled under the sheets and like that I was out. I did not even have the normal nightmares for the second night in a row. I guess that whatever the crazy man had me on helped with the nightmares that I did not want to have.

The same thing happened when I woke up. I made sure that I did what I wanted to be for I even let them in to the bathroom. Of course they had to go through a very cranky vampire before they could even get in. It was funny that they would shy away from him when he is in guard mode and when he is not they are just fine with him.

They still called him my vamp-hound. I was fine with that but he does have his pride so I always thank him.

We found Zach in his nest. The nest was made of covers, pillows, what looks like his female clothes that he used to wear. He looked like he got the best night sleep in his life. I took the only chance that I had and stroked his ears. I wanted to do this sense I have seen them. He purred and rolled…and fell right on out of his nest. He gave me a look that spoke, 'bastard'. Ron snorted from his standing place.

We got to the Great Hall and got our list of classes and times. It looks like all 7th years have DADA in the same time, every day first block and Tuesday and Thursday it is doubled. The only one truly not happy with this is Zach. He made it so that he would be able to study in the mornings, last year. He did deserve that because of all the classes that he had taken.

Ron and I drag a non-compliant Zach to class. I remember that Hermione was one for class but it looks like Zach did not want to go, just like a cat.

Professor Clirt was a middle age man with some gray hairs among his soft brown. His eyes were watching us with a dark chocolate look. He had this care free look on his lips as everyone piled in. There were only 29 students in total in the 7th year. His smile got bigger when the whole class was there.

"As of the latest problem within this school, I will be the teacher who will push you to finding yourself and taking Defense against the Dark Arts. As you all are now something that you should have learned in the last 6 years." He looks at all of us.

In truth I was expecting for him to give this big speech like all the rest of them.

"For your first assignment, I want a page on what you are, your powers and if you _think_ you are dark. I want it on Friday. Now on with this class that is to help you with N.E.W.T.s." Let's just say that class was quite entertaining. He had us all laughing and joking.

"Before you all go, for all of you that have Professor River. Don't make her mad, just a warning." His smile looked a little crazy for just a second.

***don't kill me* I know that it is late. I am trying to cope with working full time and going to school full time. I give my bows to those who do. **

**So how was it this time? **

**Next time, Professor River and some answers to questions. **


	10. Informantion pt 1

Ron looks at me and shakes his head.

"What is up Ron?"

"It is me or did he look like you when you get a thought in your head? I mean, don't get me wrong but he did." He started to scratch the back of his head. He decided to speak his mind and now he is afraid that he just pissed me off.

"I don't think that we are anything alike. I am not going to kill you for telling me this. Stop scratching yourself."

"Harry, you are now one of the most deadly creatures of the magical world. I am not going to piss you off. I have seen what happens when you are and that is before the change." He turns his head. "I think we have lost the cat. I wonder if we should find him."

I shake my head.

"I know some things about cats. They like to do what they want to do. I have a feeling that he will be fine and pass the class without even being there."

We get to transfiguration and sit down. When the bell rang for the start of class; in came the woman that has taken this class from the headmistress, Professor Rivers. She had dark red-ish hair. She looks at the rest of us and shakes her head.

"It seems that we are missing 2 members of this class. Does anyone know where they are?" … "No, well then ten point to both Gryffindor and Syltherin. Now let's get this class going. We have a lot to do this year and we can't waist it on the fact that people are missing."

When Professor Clint told us to watch out for her he was not kidding. She was trying to kills us with 6 new spells that we are to know by Wednesday. I don't know how in the world I was going to do this but, hey it is school.

Half way through the class, Zabini came in with Zach. Well it was more like he was dragging the cat with him. Zach was clawing as the man that was handling him.

Zabini pull Zach to a seat and pushes him into it.

"You stupid cat. You still need to go to class, just because 'you don't want to' is not a reason to not go." He tells Zach as he sits right next to him. "Look at what you did."

Zach turned to see what he did and so did the rest of the class. There were long slashes down the man's arms. There was even a cut down Zabini's face.

"Sorry." The apology was said so softly. I wondered if Zach would rub against it just like a cat would when they are sorry for something.

"You are going to heal me right. This is your fault and I am not going to get any better." Zach looked like he was for given so he pulls out his wand and heals Zabini.

It was not long after that did they get chowed out about being late and that are going to have detention.

"Now class, like I have told you, all of the spells that we have learned in this class is going to be due on this Wednesday." She gave us a smile that creped I out more than the smile that Professor Clint gave us.

The two of us made our way to Zach once class had finished. Zabini looked at us and I could tell that he was somewhat amused by what Zach did.

"Now that the rest of you are here, can you please watch over him? Just because he is a cat does not mean that he has the right to sleep all day." He got up and made his way to that of Malfoy.

"Now Zach, where did he find you?" I ask him. He looked at me and shrugged and started to walk out of the class.

Once we got out of that class room we lost Zach, well I lost her. I have a feeling that if I sent Ron to find her he would be able to do so. It still creeps me out that I am not weird one out there, that I am normal.

I look down at the books that I have gathered around me. I want to know what I am but I don't want to. I sigh and open "Elves." I checked the TOC just to see what is in it. There was the normal; history, wars, important elves, and even places. I chose a chapter called, 'Elves in their environment."

_Many Elves like to be in a place that they feel comfortable as much as possible. They become addicted to a color and even a certain temperature. If you come in contact with one of these elves it would be in your best interest not to mess with it. _

_Elves do this to help them with their abilities and even to find a mate. _

I did not want to read this anymore. I mean, I have started to really love the color green and I need it. On top of it all I am all ways warm and I can't stand it much but I have to, or do I. I shake my head. I figure that this book is no good for me at all. Might as well go ahead and find out what is going on with my powers. After all I am now a 'dark Elf with a stormy after taste.' I still don't like that woman.

I grab the book and open it right up and found my sections and figured I would do my element first, darkness.

_Darkness_

_ Darkness is not a bad thing. It is something that we all deal with and it depends on the person doing this magic to become truly dark. _

_ Elves that have darkness as their ability are not evil. Most times they have a great amount of magic and cannot be out done by many. Dark elves are not usual because of the amount of magic that is to be used. It also means that the elf has a strong personal inner self. They can do the darkest things but they could be for the lightest things. _

_ The last well known Dark Elf was that of the war of Dark lord Richard. The Elf was the one to bring him down but he did not live very long. He used most of his magic of the dark to win and people hated him for it. _

_ Any Elf reading this I would like to say that just because you are dark does not mean you have to be evil. There is just not enough about that of darkness Elves but they are very powerful._

That did not make me feel better about this. I guess that it makes sense that the author did not know anything about my abilities of darkness. Well, not the info anyway. After that was many different things that was recorded as things that elves like me can do. If there was anything I have learned, one could always come up with a new spell.

Most of the different things that I can do, if I practice, one is to become one with the dark ness and move about in it without even leaving it.


	11. Sniffles in places not good

I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up to one very pissed vampire. I could tell that I was going to be in a world of shit.

"Give me a reason why I should not yell at you." He gave me a look.

"I fell asleep?" I got out. He might say that I was now one of those that he should not piss off but he was freaking me out.

"If I had not woken you up you would have met with a very angry Snape. You know that is not a good idea. I have a feeling that man knows more about us then we do." He shudders. "Come on, he will be here in less than a minute. We got to be going."

He started to pull me up and out of my chair. Before we could not go any farther then were we were a voice stopped us.

"Now Mr. Weasley, I would have to almost say that you hate me." Said a sly voice stopped us. We inched to turn around. There, standing in the dim light, was the one and only Professor Snape.

"I would not say that, sir." Says the man standing next to me. "I just did not want to be caught. You know how it goes." I turn to the red head. He looked like he was enjoying this little conversation that was going on between the two of them.

I watch as Ron's eyes start to turn a blood red color. I did not know if I _should_ stop this but I knew I was **not** going to. There was something in the eyes of the Potions teacher that made me stop. It was like this conversation meant something to the both of them. It was weird to watch the two most guarded people to have such an open facial expirations.

"No, I guess I would not like to be caught out after bed time by me, now would I?" there was a slight smile in the words that was spoken.

"Now that we have come to the same conclusions I have to go. Bye Mr. Snuggles." Ron waves and leaves with a start. The startled look that the Professor had on his face made me wonder.

Ron gabbed me and off we went. It was not until we were in the tower did Ron stop. He was not breathing hard but I was. He looked at me.

"Don't stay out this late ever again. Do you understand me? I don't want to wait for you to come in for you just to be sleeping in the library." I was going to answer him but I could tell that he wanted me to do it again so that he could do the same thing with the professor that he just did. I just nodded. He took it as went up to the room. I took a deep breath and shook my head. There was movement to the right of me.

"You know that he waited and almost bit off some heads waiting for you. Although…he looked happy when you got back. I wonder what went on."

I turned and looked at the newly turned male.

"I don't know. We had a run in with Professor Snape when we were on our way back."

"What happened with Mr. Snuggles and the two of you?

"Nothing. I me the two of them talked but that is all."

He nods and makes his way to the 'nest' that he has left on the couch.

"You are male now. Why don't you live the rest of us?"

"Na, I like it out here. Besides these couches are very comfortable. I would have to take it with me."

I nod; I can't make him do anything that he does not want to do, and make my way up to the rooms. I did not have the energy to take off my clothes and fell right on top of my covers.

I woke and did what I have for the last few days. The other boys have decided that they were just going to spend an extra 5 minutes in bed instead of going against a very, very cranky vampire. I did not think that vampires needed to sleep. I guess that they do.

We woke up the cat and he really did not want to wake up. The mention of milk and some fish had Zach up.

Potions class was up first and I was not looking forward to it. For some reason the thought of having my hands touch disgusting things made me want to turn around and never turn back. Ron was the opposite; he looked happy to be going to potions. The only reason I was going was to make sure the lazy cat goes.

The three of us made it and sat next to each other. Zach was in between us so he could not run away. When the bell rang Snape came in the same way we have had him do so for the last 6 years. He looks at us and shakes his head.

"Be QUIET. I am giving you all a partner. This partner will be the only one you will have. If one of you is late then you both are. To start off with Mr. Damon, you will be with Mr. Zabini sense you got along so well in Professor Rivers' class. Mr. Potter, you will be with Mr. Malfoy."

He went through the whole class to wind up with an odd class number.

"Mr. Weasley it looks like you are going to be on your own." I was going to raise my hand to tell Snape that Ron can have my spot.

"That is fine with me Professor. I doubt that any of the other students would like me as a partner." Before I could say anything Snape points his wand at the chalk board. We all did what was 'told' of us. I got the ingredient when Malfoy got the Caldron ready. When I got back to him with it he told me to dice the worms. I started to cut the first one when I pushed it away from me. Malfoy turns to me.

"You got to be bloody kidding me. You can kill a Dark lard but you can't even cut up some worms."

"I did not have to touch him, besides this is disgusting."

Malfoy nods and walks around to the other side of me.

"Well scout over. If the only way we are going to pass is with partnership, we might have you do a job you can do. That is if you can stir the caldron right. If you can't then I would think your win was a flock. I was not that pissed at his words, it was more like he was playing with me. I snort and went and stirred the potion when it was needed.

This was the first potions class that I have had that my potion did not go in the negative.

When the three of us made it outside of the classroom, Ron was in a good mood, creepy; Zach was rubbing his nose.

"Dang I hate the smell of those potions. Now I have to find a way to stop me from smelling them." I look at him. The last time he could not stand a class he yelled at the teacher and was out of the door, year 3.

"Why don't you leave the class? You have done it before."

"I know but I did not have someone else who needed me to pass either." I shook my head. His logic still gets to me.

"We moved to the entryway into the castle. Ron Moves his hand outside and then walks forward. I have to say that the sun is getting to me as well but I was not going to tell him. Zach, on the other hand, looks like he wanted to find a good spot and roll up and sleep the day away.

I got the two of them going to Hagrid's hut for CoMC. I wonder how he is going to like teaching all of us students who have turned creature. By the look on his face, he can't wait.

"'Arry, welcome you guys." When the class bell rang once again, Hagrid smiled at everyone.

He told all of us that some creatures that he might bring to class might dislike us and some would not leave us alone. In other words, he was not going to change what he has ever done. I sighed. We all were listening until someone yelled;

"If you don't get off of me you stupid dog I am going to kill you." We all turned to Zach and watched as Fang tried to sniff him in places that should not be sniffed by a dog to a cat-human.

Before Hagrid could do anything, the slobbering dog was dragged away from a very p'oed Zach by one Zabini. He binds down and flicks him in the nose.

"You should not piss off male cats. They kill, trust me." I look at Zach as he watches this and there is a red tint in his checks…

Great, Zach likes the newly turned wolf boy. I caught something in the side of my view. I turned to it and locked eyes with molten silver dragon eye. I turned so I was not looking anymore. Those eyes…

After that Hagrid let us go. There was really no point on making us stay when there was too much 'death vibe' around the class. We had nothing to do until lunch and then I was free of classes. I was only doing the basics. There was no point for anything higher. I was not going to become anything that is involved with the M.O.M. They can kiss my even tinier behind.

I made my way to the library and sat down to read about the storm after taste my new body has for me.

I flip the only 'good' book that I have and turned it to the Storm chapter.

_Storm_

_It is almost as hard to find a Storm Elf as it is to find one that is Darkness. They are very powerful and it is shone because of the power that it takes to control this one._

_Storm is a combination element. It is the mix of both air and water. If an Elf is a Storm one, they will find it very easy to master both of them. If they are not carful they will find themselves with one wild spell that will knock some socks off. _

_When trying to master the Storm powers one needs to have a balanced mind. If one throws a spell and is angry it is highly possible that they would be sucked up with the spell. The opposite when a spell is thrown with hesitance. _

It was nice that there was more information than that of darkness. I found that I was going to be screwed when it came to the storm part. Everyone knows that I don't have the ability to even stay calm if you piss me off.

To forget the disappointment that just happened I started to work on homework that has been given.

**I hope that you all are doing great. I hope to update more than what I have been. It was nice to write this chapter. **

**IAmAnLGal: I love the fact that you like my story. **

**Love to IAmAnLGal, SevLoverKat, Anathema Sicarie Black, Baddy Gurl, Melikalilly, Emtherable, SoraMalfoySlythern, Lorna Roxen, LIGHTSHADOWS, toothlessmuse, and Sakura Lisel, and Sabaku no Sable.- This one is on you. Tell me how it was. XD**

**Any ideas, no matter how random, I would like.**


	12. personal sun

I felt myself falling asleep when I finished the rest of the Transfiguration paper the dang woman gave us. I can't believe that she gave us such a handful of things to do. I do understand that we are 7th years and we should act like it but a 3 page paper on top of the six spells that we are to learn. I have a feeling that if Hermione was ever to have become a teacher she will be the same way.

I snort. I doubt that he could even handle the amount of students that would come into his class. I shake my head and start to pack my stuff. I know that Ron might want to spend time with Professor Snuggles but I don't want to be in his path more than I have to on his good days.

When I to the common room, Ron looked like he could not decide if he was happy that I was back or sad for the same reason. I shrugged and made my way to bed. I can tell that I was going to drop at any moment. It was like every step I took to the common room was like I was throwing multiple spells at one time. It hurt to even walk. Once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I felt a tug at me and turned to the offensive touch.

"Ugg…" was what I happen to say, really, what else was expected.

"Hey Harry, Mate, if you want the bathroom to yourself, you might want to get up. They might not wait any longer." I open my eyes to see Ron. I could tell that he was telling me to be a lie. I looked around at the many boys to find them looking at me.

I smirk and ran into the bathroom. In truth I don't think I even touched the floor on my way to it. I hurried to make the shower very short. It did not accrued to me until I was drying off that I forgot clothes.

It felt like the walls were closing in on me and I could not breath. I was unaware of everything until I felt something slide on my back. I turned to see one very quiet Ron Weasley behind me. I grab the material, my clock, and wrapped it around me. Ron puts out his hand and helps me up and out of the bathroom

"If not having cloths affects you, you should place the next day's clothes where you can grab before you run to the bathroom." He turns and walks back to the bathroom. I grab the sloths that were right on top and got dressed.

I was finished when Ron came back into the room. I hear him snort and I turn to look at him.

"you, my friend, look horrible." I stared at him. He walks up to me and forces me to sit on a trunk. He shifted behind me and before I could stop him e started combing my hair I started to drift and sink into is combing even more…BAM…the door opens

The both of us turn to see the one and only Zach looking at us. I guess his, "it's time for food" cat clock has started. I laugh, got up and walked up to him.

"we were about to come down. We can have breakfast now." That made him happier. Runshugged. He really can't eat anything but the blood that was given to him.

After eatin my fill of fruits we mad out way to Professor Clint's class. He watched as we made our way in. When we walked in there was something missing. There were no desks or chairs. Professor Clint gave us a smile and points to a wall.

"All bags and extra stuff goes over there."

When everyone made it to class he clapped his hands and his creepy-er then creepy smile got wilder.

"ok class, I want you all to sit within one foot to another." We spread out and sat down. I felt like a kindergartener once again. "Now that your are sitting I want you to close your eyes. I want you to listen to the sound of my voice. I will wake you if you fall asleep."

I shrug and closed mine. Once the professor decided that we were all doing as he told us to do he gave the lector.

"All creatures gain powers. Most times they are told how to us them. They are considered 'dark' and 'evil' because of this. There is something in you calling your name and I want you to find it. Just let yourself drift and find your magic. You might see something shin or even row hot. I want you to find it and feel it. Let it come to you. Don't force it."

As he spoke I followed. I took a deep breath and found myself drifting in my mind. It was like I was on a boat. I floated down to my magical core and witnessed it for the first time. It was like tis glowing sun in me. It was so bright, I had no clue how it was like this if I am a 'dark' creature.

Right in the middle of the giant ball was a block ball. When I noticed it, it twitched and I moved my hand out. It started to get bigger and bigger until it was bigger than me. I blinked once then twice, it did not get bigger, I moved closer.

I brushed my hand out to feel it. It felt warm, like laying in a bed that just perfect. I let it consume me. I knew that it was a bad idea because I did not want to leave. I could smell the brining of rain and I it made me relax even more. It was the smell of a rainless thunder storm. I tried to see if I could see lighting but something grabbed me.

I whipped open my eyes to see Ron standing over me with a smile. Ron nodded his head up and I notice I was the only one left on the floor.

"Well mate, did you like what you saw." I blinked as I started to stand.

"It was cook." I told him. For some reason I did not want to tell him about what I saw. We left the room to head to Professor rivers' class.

"it should be. I mean it is yourself's magic. It would suck if you dis like it."

I stop walking when it hit me. That was not just a journey but a trip to my creatures self. I smile I can't wait to do it again.


	13. time and flying

Ron's POV

Sitting in Clint's class drove me insane. I could feel the paluses of magic from everyone. There was no ebb and flow but a massive pressure like nothing I have not felt before. I felt something press in the back of my head. I press my mind back to feel for it again. This time I swear that it was talking.

Subconsciously my body moved to hear it as well as my magic. I heard it again, clearer this time.

_Just breathe._

I take a deep breath and let it our

_Just like that. I swear you are the craziest vampire…well I'm talking to myself. So we are the worst vampire._

'Great, the pressure was so much I am now talking to myself.' The inner voice laughs.

_It is good that you are talking to me. You don't want to go mad don't you mate._

'Yep I am going crazy'

_You're not but we can't continue; class has ended. Talk to you later._

Harry's POV

I hate Wednesday's because it seems that is when I have all my classes. Professor River's class was less amusing as the last one. Zach made it to class without us and Zabini sat next to him like it was the normal thin to do.

Everything fell in that type of rhythm for the rest of the month. Classes and homework took time. I kept falling asleep in the library, Ron worked alone in potions and Zack worked with Zabini

It was the first of Oct. when something felt off. It felt like I was being watched. Not the normal type I am used to. It felt like someone is out to get me. I shrug it off; it is not the first time I have felt like this.

I was walking through the dungeons when I was stopped by Ginny. She smiles at me and struts up to me.

"Harry how about we skip class and you come with me." I could feel double meaning in that sentence. She stars to place her hands on me. I back up.

"Sorry Ginny but I have to get to class." I try to get out of her grasp; she steps forward. I back up even more. She advances until I hit the wall.

"Come on Harry, you know you want me." When her hands got close enough to my face, I felt like I was flying. The felling stopped when I breathed. I stumbled and found myself in the corridor next to the great hall.

"How the…How did I get here?" I steer at my hands.

"The only way you could have potter, you walked." I was started by the one and only Professor Snape. "If I remember correctly, you have a class with e now. It would not be good for you to be late."

It takes me a couple of seconds for me to remember. I nod and tart running to class. If Ginny stops me she won't for long with Snape behind me looking like a bat out of hell.

Luck was with me because she was not in the dungeons. Malfoy looked at me with the 'what the hell' look.

"I have no idea." I tell him he looked like he wanted to ask more questions.

I could not get out of my mind on how I was able to escape Ginny. I was there and then I was the farthest place from the girl. If felt so good to move like that…did I go through the darkness…no that not possible, I have tried to do that for the last month and nothing has happened. Not even meditating in the dark.

On the outside class went fine; well it thought it did until I go elbowed by Malfoy. I turn to him and he points his thumb. I follow the indicated line. I found myself looking at the stearing contest of one Ron Weasley and one Professor Snape. Before I could stop it I saw the look Ron had in his eye. I sigh; I am not going to step up and stop this.

"What did you say Mr. Weasley?" says Professor Snape. Ron smirks as he relaxes a hip on the desk.

"Oh Professor, Surly you are not hard of hearing?" The red started to blend into his eyes.

"Mr. Weasley stop this foolishness." Ron moves closer and smiles.

"I'll not say another word but I mean what I say." I watch as Ron licks his bottom lip. I turn back at Malfoy and he looks at me in return.

"Do you know what is going on?"

"Someone was saying that vampires only want blood and that the school is not made for them. Another made the comment of eating the professors and Weasley said he would not mind drinking from Professor Snape." That does not bother me as much as it should.

"Is it me or did the Weasley just hit on Professor Snape?" Draco asks me. I snort, in truth this is not the first time.

**A/n: Sorry that this one is a little small. I promise bigger next time. There is a reason that Ron has an inner Ron. **

**Love to all that read/review/follow/favorite. **


	14. suprises

It was a couple days later when I saw Ginny. It is not like we don't live in the same house but it was weird when I did not see her. She gave me this smile that told me that she has not given up on me just yet. I did not want to be around her at this moment. I looked away and continued my way to Professor River's class.

"Harry, wait I want to talk to you." I turn and look at her. When did she get so close? I move back a few spaces and she made her way even closer. I swear does this woman even get the point that I do not want to even be around her. No I guess not as she was right next to me.

I should not have waved Ron away when we finished Professor Clint's class.

"I don't want to talk to you Ginny. So if you please leave me alone and let me get on my way to class." I tell her. She just smiles and reaches out to me.

"Harry, you know that running away is not going to work. You know that you want me." She moves even closer. I start to freak. I did not want this woman to touch me. How does she not get the memo?

I turn and move forward. I guess that was not the right move. It turns out that I was right in front of a staircase and the stairs were not there. I did not even hear Ginny call my name. I fell so fast that I could not even turn and try to catch myself.

I happened to be on the 5th floor so the fall was going to be a long one. I closed my eyes and wished for someplace that was not in the middle of flying. Just as the thought came out of my head I felt like I was flying, the same kind of feeling that I got when trying to get away from Ginny the first time.

I open my eyes to see darkness. I look around to see if I could see anything, nothing that is what I saw but I was not afraid. How could I? The darkness took away the pain that I was going to feel. I noticed that there was a light that was coming at me at an amazing speed. It was so blinding in my darkness that I had to close my eyes.

When I opened them I found myself in the infirmary and Ron was standing next to me.

"What?" I ask him as I sit up. He looks at me with the amazed look, like I was not sane in this world.

"I don't know how one falls from 5th floor, disappears, and then winds up on the ground level with nothing but a scratch. It was almost like you tripped on the floor and never was on the 5th floor. How did you do that?"

"If I knew I would tell you. I just wanted to be safe and not falling and then I was flying. It was awesome." It takes me a second to figure out that I did not lie to him. On top of that I told him about the flying experience that I was not going to tell anyone.

He smiles bigger and runs his hands through his hair. I could tell that it is even longer than what it had been hours ago.

"Ron…Why i-?" I try to ask him.

"Zach was trying a lengthen spell on a piece of yarn but it reflected to all things that was the same shade of red. I came here with the length of hair of my body. Poppy tried to cut it all off but it kept coming back. I guess that I am cursed with long hair. I was able to spell it to stop at this point." He turns around to show me that his hair is the length of his middle back. I laugh and he turns and glares at me.

"It is not funny. It is so difficult to keep it behind my ears and it always gets in my way." I could tell that it was straight to the point of straightness. Mine was slightly wavy and longer. I shrug.

"Wait, how did not know about my fall? I fell in the middle of changing classes. If I am right, you should have been in class before I even fell."

"You fell in the change of classes. The whole school knows of your fall. Everyone knows that you did it to run away from my sister. I hope that it was nothing major." His look turned to worry.

"She just freaks me out. She wants to touch me but I don't want her to. No offence but I don't like her." It just came out of my mouth as if I had no control about it. He just smiled slightly.

"None taken. I understand not wanting her. She is not your mate it looks like and she has no right to come to you if she is not." I give him a smile. It is nice to know that he understands what I mean. "I can tell her to stop but she is like my mum like that. Once she has something in her mind about how things should go, she does not think any different. I don't think it is going to be easy."

"Great. I just want her to leave me alone." He just gave me a hum to that. "Why do I have this unnatural urge to tell you the truth? It is beyond creepy."

"Sorry. It seems that I give of a hormone to make anyone near me to tell me the truth. I wanted to know the truth from Zach about Zabini and I can't make it stop. I am on it to make it stop."

"Is that why Zach magic 'reflected'?" I ask him. His eyes got wider, just slightly.

Before he could reply Poppy came out and looked at me. She shook her head and checked to make sure that I was fine. Once I was proven to be fine she kicked the both of us out of the infirmary. We walked to COMC and worked on whatever was placed in front us. I could tell that Ron really did not want to be here and Zach decided that Ron was a person to ignore for the moment and spend the whole class talking to me. I could not help but be amused by hyper he was today.

After classes Ron got sick of being ignored by Zach and patted his head. Zach turned and glumped him. I guess that Zach did not like ignoring Ron. I could not help but laugh. Zach pulled us to the library for the last hour before lunch. I guess that he wanted to do homework. I never know now a day. The last time he went he fell asleep in the quietest corner in the library.

We sat down and I got started on my homework. Ron says that he would do his later. I would too if I had nothing to do for hours. Zach just grabs some random book of the shelf and started reading, in the middle of the book. I don't think he even knows what that book is about but he was reading.

I felt a pull of magic and looked at Zach. He looked at me with the same smile that he, at the time she, gave when we did the Polyjuice potion. It was not going to turn out good.

"Zach I don't-"

"Faigh an teaghlach a bhí caillte. Iad a thabhairt anseo" I had no clues what she just said because it was not in Latin. She just gives me this look and then looks around. About a minute with nothing happening he just sighed and closed the book. Whatever was supposed has happen, didn't. I felt sorry for him. He really wanted to have that spell do what it was intended.

We went to dinner and it was a blast. There were more grapes and apples on the table. I had some fish before Zach could get to them. Dinner was a filling substance. Professor McGonagall stands and claps and the dinner was gone and desserts came out. I turn to ask Ron to pass the ice cream when the doors of the Great Hall blast open.

Standing there was 2 men and one female.

The first male stood there with such confidence, his black hair with silver streaks was down to the middle of his back. His blood eyes look like he has seen so much in his life that would make most of us crazy.

The second male was the tallest of the 3 of them. He had this purple hair that seems to not end. I have to say that it made me jealous on how long it was. His purple eyes stand out in the white of his face. There was a shine that made them jewel like.

The third and last was a female. She looked small but I would not like to piss her off. She had yellow eyes and dirty blond hair. She did not care that everyone was looking at them she was just there because she had to be.

"Sorry to interrupt but it seems that you have something of ours." Says the one on the right, the first male.

**A/n: Hey every one. Here is the next chapter. I want to thank you all for reading.**

**I did not leave anything out. I have not gotten to the reason yet. As Harry did not know what Zach said I can't tell you either, you'll find out in the next chapter. **

**Until next time, Ja.**


	15. Lessons for all

Professor McGonagall rushed the three of them out of the Great hall and did not comeback. It was up to Snape to tell us that it was time for bed. He did not look all that happy to not be in the loop. It looks like old habits are really hard to kill, even for an ex-spy. I make my way up to the dorms and I could not sleep. I could not get the three of them out of my eye. I wanted to talk to them. For some reason they reminded me of someone. I can't put my tong on it but they did. I could not put it out of my mind.

I spent the whole night tossing and turning. It got so bad that Ron got up and sat on my bed.

"If you are not going to sleep, you could get up. There is no point to steer at that celling as if it owes you money." I had to laugh. He does have a really good point. I got up and took a very, _very _long shower. It felt good to do this once in a while. It got my mind off the three strangers that are here.

I got done, dressed and made my way to the dorms. Ron looked at me and shook his head. He grabbed the chair that was next to the desk next to my bed and pointed to it. I was not stupid; it has become a thing to do when it comes to Ron. For some reason he like to do my hair because, in his words, "You don't so I will." I should drive me crazy but it makes me feel so relaxed.

It took him about 10 minutes to get done with my hair. At first it took a half hour. He taps my head, letting me know that he was done and we left. Zach is in the very much bigger nest that he has created. I got to him and he pulls me down. Before I could do anything I found myself under a very heavy cat-human half-bred. Let out a huff and patted the head on my chest. I look up at Ron and he had this smile on his face. I could tell that he thought that this was funny. Really it was more uncomfortable than anything else.

I start to push Zach off of me; I felt his nails start to gather in my cloak. I pulled a little harder when I felt his nails start to really get into my clothes.

"If you do not let go this instant I will let you know how it feels to be clawless. You are not going to destroy my clothes and I am not going to lay here." Zach looks up at me and gives me the innocent look that cats have. I shake my head. "Unclaw me right now. If you do not I can no guarantee what is going to happen." I could feel sparks go up and down my arms as I was pushing the cat away from me.

He let go of me as soon as the sparks started to happen. He looks like I just killed his pet dog when he sat there. I did not notice this as I was looking at the sparking in my arms. It is the first time for this. Ron was trying to get the cat from attacking me for making him move.

There was fingers snapping in front of me and I jumped back from whoever it was. I went to punch that said person when a strike of lighting went out of my hand. Ron, the person who was snapping at me, was able to move out of the way.

The strike went until it hit the glass across from us. I was happy that no one else was out here for that. Ron looks at me and shakes his head.

"I guess that I should not be surprised with what just happened, but I don't think that the cat is going to sleep with you anytime soon." He points to Zach who is sitting behind the arm of the couch.

"Why are you sitting there? You know that I would not hurt you without telling you first, right?" He nods his head but stays there. I guess that instincts really do make you do things you really don't usually do.

It took some talking but we got Zach from his hiding spot. He would not even let us even get close. I guess I really scared him. We did not have him out for even 2 minutes when Professor McGonagall came into the common room.

"I don't what to know why there is this mess of blankets and what not. I need you three to come with me. I don't want to waste any time getting to where we need to go." She grabbed a bag from her pocket and threw floo powder into the fire. She litterly pushed right into the fire. I found myself on the floor in the head masters office. I heard some snickering and I turned to see the strangers.

Zach was right behind me. Zach had always landed right when it came to this way of travel. Ron was after him and he made it like he was just walking.

Ron looks at me and smiles that little smile that graces his lips when he thinks things are funny. He lends me his hand and helps me up. When I got up the Professor comes into the room.

The three of us stood next to one of the windows. I could tell that Zach wanted to go over and find out who the other three are. I have a feeling that we are going to find out soon. I turn to the Professor and she looks like she did not get any sleep either. I guess that is what happens when strangers waltz right into the school and she had no clue.

"Professor McGonagall, why have you brought us here?" I ask her.

I heard a sneaker from the female of the other group. She just waved me off like it did not matter.

"It seems like these people here had this urge to come and find something here at this school." There was a gasp from the cat next to me. "I have a feeling that Mr. Damon had an idea why they are here." She gave Zach a look and he just shrugged.

"I did not do anything wrong. I just wanted to have someone to answer my questions. That is all." He got done with his explanation and I look at him. He looks at me and then lowers his head. "I wanted my family, a family and I know that Harry wants one as well. I just did not think that this would happen. I did not want any trouble. I just wanted…" I could see the tears coming down and I placed my hand on his shoulder to have him stop. I got what he wanted. I know the feeling.

"So you did a spell did you, Mr. Damon. What one was that anyway? I can't think of a spell that would cause this."

"It was just a family find spell. It was to find a lost family and to bring them back. When nothing happened I just thought that it did not happen."

"What was the spell?" I asked him.

"Faigh an teaghlach a bhí caillte. Iad a thabhairt anseo. In translation it means Find the family lost, bring them here." He put his head down as if he had done some wrong.

"Dear child, if you do something you do it. Never regret something that you did. After all you did it willingly, unless someone else made you do it. If it is like that then fake doing so." The only woman in that group said. She said it like it was most common thing in this world.

Before Zach could say something in return about her being rude, Professor McGonagall stepped in between the two of them.

"Alright, since we all know what happened for the 3 of you to get here," she says to the group in the seats, "let's get down to why you all are here." We all looked at her to continue to her speech. She sighed when she came to the conclusion that none of us are going to talk. "You three are here because a spell summoned you all here," She still talks to the three in the chairs. She waits again. I have a feeling that she did not want to do what had to be done.

"My name is Harry Potter and I found out that I was an Elf when the M.O.M. found out about what Dumblefuck did to us." Professor McGonagall looked at me like I was god's savior or something of the like.

"That one is yours Kaza. I have to say that he reminds me of you…other than the fact he is short." Says the one with blood eyes. The one with purple hair looks at me.

"As is has been proclaimed, Harry, You are the one that I have come for. I am Kaza, the head of the Oza family. I felt a pull leading me here. You are a descendent of mine. I don't know how yet but you are." He smiles at me with a small open smile. For some reason it made me happy, I guess that I have family now. That thought shot through me like a fire, family, my family.

"I caused all of this, I should have gone first. My name was Hermione Granger but after I took the potion I found out that I was kidnapped. I am part cat, in truth I thought I was something and I was wrong. I just don't know anymore." The wretchedness in his voice made me want to hug him and pat his head.

"Child, when were you born?" the woman says with more emotion then what we have seen so far.

"September 19, 1979. That was what I have been told my entire life. I don't know if that is true." Zach says as he scratches his other arm and had his head down. I turn from watching Zach to looking at the woman. The blond looked as if she is going to cry. She gets up and comes over to us.

She grabs Zach's hair and pulls it up. She hiccups and hugs the teen. It takes a minute for the blond to get under control of herself but she does. She backs up and smiles.

"I am sorry child. It was not until you told me of your type that I even pay attention to you. I should have seen right when you came in the room. Please forgive me; it seems that you are the one I came for. You look like your papa that it is not even funny." She said with a sad smile.

"I am Sam. You may call me that. I am your Aunt; your papa was my brother. I thought I lost all of you on that day you think of your birth. I guess that it was for you kidnappers. We are a group of elemental cat breeds. Most people mix us up with our brethren, the kisune. I come from the pikes of Etna. We are a type of fire elemental cats. It is told by our hair." She smiles. I guess that she is not going to tells us anything else. I have to say that she is one carious cat.

"That leaves the two of us," Ron says, "My name is Ronald. Please call me Ron. As you can tell I have become a vampire. I don't know how or why it is even possible."

"Ron, by your hair I have to guess that you are a Weasley. I can tell you one thing; you did not have vampire blood in your veins." Says the last one of the three.

"Say that again? I thought that one had to have creature blood in their veins to be able to change. Now you are saying that I did not have any?"

"The Weasley's always have been pure. It is normal that you might be confused. I looked up the potion that was used in your first year. It was so potent that it changed the way your magic moved. It changed the very core of your magic. It took the personality and then the magic and set a creature core that was hidden."

"It created?"

"Well it is used to hide and hinder ones creature. If there was not one it had to create one. I know that it is confusing but I am not joking. Until the counter potion was taken, your body made a creature's magic and then hid it."

"So on the inside; I am nothing but a blood thirsty beast. Thanks for the update." I could feel the magic coming out of the vampire next to me.

"Yes a vampire is a 'blood thirsty beast' as you put it but we are also that of a major protector. We have knowledge that last throughout time and we are protective to the family that we have. It is true that all creatures have the same thing but we have the need to see blood as punishment for the crimes. Tell me that you have never wanted to rip out someone's face just because they did something to those you thought of as family." He gave Ron a look. "A werewolf has the same thing but they are cursed by that of the moon. To have to change every month and then it takes a toll. You are a vampire and how you do with the way you are is up to you. You don't have to be a 'blood thirsty beast'."

Ron looked at him with a look of pure awe at this person. It was strange to see this look on his face but it really made him think of who he really is.

I watch as Ron bows at him. It was a 45 degree angle bow and it meant the highest respect to the vampire in front of him.

"May I have you name, Sir?" Ron asks him. At this Zach and I looked at him in awe. He has never shown this kind of respect to any one but his mum.

"You may call me Ezra. I am head of the Alexander house." He turned to the Professor that was standing there watching us as if we were a tennis match. "So the six of us will be back in a week, correct?"

**A/N: For me this is a long chapter, for many readers it went to fast. I hope that is was up to par. So tell me what you thought about it. Ja, ne.**


End file.
